


Mirrors

by CarlSweetSerialKiller



Category: Cegan - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Carl Grimes, Daddy Dom Negan (Walking Dead), M/M, Ricks forced to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/CarlSweetSerialKiller
Summary: Negan shows something interesting to Carl and he fucks the kid senseless, and poor poor Rick is forced to watch





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED!!!!

"So whats so important that you just HAD to show me...?" a very annoyed teen asked Negan who fiddled with some keys he snagged off of a reamimated police guard. "I dont wanna ruin the surprise~" the savior said through a grin, the tip of his tounge peeking between his pearly white teeth as he found the right key and gave it a turn. A thunk was heard and Negan pushed the heavy iron door open and stepped inside, spinning on his heel with his arms extended out and up to present the dull, dreary room. 

Carl reluctantly followed after Negan and kicked the door shut behind him, a 'THWUM' amplifying through the stark room. The boy looked around the small grey room, it had only a table and a chair in the center and a massive mirror that took up the majority of the right wall. An annoyed exhale fell from a small part in Carls lips as he glared to Negan "maybe industrial design and blinding florescent lights is your thing but i think its boring. God i can't belive you drug me out here for this..." turning around Carl reached out for the door handle only for Negan to snag his other arm and tug him torwards the wide mirror "c'mon baby boy~ don't act like i pissed in your coffee." Negans voice was an amused gruff as he lead the squirming teen to the center of the mirror. 

After ripping his arm from Negans hold Carl looked to their reflections, he saw himself at Negans side and it was really put into prospective how much smaller he was than the black haired man. He would never admit it but he liked how he looked standing next to Negan, it was like they were two halfs of a complete set, they complemented one another and Carl could feel a profound sense of purpose when he was beside the older man. He was meant to be right here. 

Folding his thin arms across his chest Carl bottled up his sappy epiphany and shifted his gaze to meet Negans on the mirror. "Wow. A mirror. " his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he looked back to his own jaded face that was hinted with irritation. A deep chuckle rumbled within Negans throat like thunder as he slid behind Carl and held the boys hips, a dark grin streched across his features as he stared down to a bearly there black mark that he imprinted on the mirror that indicated where their special guests eyes were on just the other side. 

"Yhea, but it aint often you see a mirror this size thats still in holdin up." Negan spoke lowly in the brunettes ear and he could feel the boy shudder under his touch. "Great. You have a mirror the size of your ego now. Good for you." the boy snapped as he squeezed his arms to keep himself from trembling as he felt Negans facial hair and breath tickle his ear.

"As much as id like to spend all day lookin at my huge dick in this huge- as -fuck mirror i think I'd rather marvel at how beautiful you are~" one of Negans hands rose to gingerly brush Carls long curtain of hair from his hallow socket and he knew that slowly but surly the cold young man was melting in his hold.

Carls breath hitched feeling Negans fingertips ghost over his face and he stared to the grotesque hole where his eye once was, only Negan could make him see it as anything other than ugly and disgusting. The way this man handled him was enough to make the smaller feel like he was about to float away at any moment. Negan was ruthless and violent and unnerving yet whenever he caressed his face and gazed to him as if he was a delicate treasure Carl could feel his knees become jelly, and this time was no diffrent. 

"I want you to see how beautiful you are~" Negan murmured, looking to how his built frame cradled Carls petit one. he could feel Carls tension melt away as he showered the much younger male in affections and a sick grin returned to his lips as he looked back to that mark on the mirror, this is where the fun would really start. 

Rick watched in utter terror as Negan hugged his son from behind, even simple caresses made his stomach jolt and twist in dread, the man wanted to look away but the gun held to the side of his head kept him from even blinking unless he had to but the tears that welled up in his eyes kept the urge at bay. Strapped down to a chair Rick was powerless to stop what he was witnessing, he sobbed and leaned his head back with his eyes squinted shut unable to look on but a harsh hand snagged his mostly grey hair and forced him to look through the mirror as Negan was now kissing Carls neck. The sight of his beloved son writhering under the touch of his sworn enemy nearly made having his brains paint the walls seem like a mercy.

Negan took Carls chin and kissed him deeply while he sent a smug glare right at Rick and begun sliding a hand down the boys stomach. Ricks eyes widened further if even possible watching Negans hand slip down the front of Carls pants. Shaking his head he looked to the man holding the gun to his face. "no no god please i can't--- i cant watch this" his voice hiccuped with sobs before he was struck across the face with the pistol. The taste of iron flooded over his tounge and he wept as he was sat back up, his tears blurring the scene unfolding before him. 

The broken man pulled meekly for his cuffed hands as he heard those sweet moans that left Carl. He could ither watch or listen to this nightmate but by god both was just too much to bear. His attempt was futile and so he sat crying as quietly as he could, praying to the god that long abandoned this world to make this end. 

By whatever miracle Negan stepped away from Carl entirely and a flicker of hope danced within Ricks broken heart. The savior made his way over to the singular chair and sat down with his legs apart, it was the clink of his belt that sent the once was sheriffs stomach through the floor. 

"C'mere baby. " Negan beckoned Carl over who was a hot and bothered mess, he was clearly pissed at the man for pulling away and leaving him hanging. "Why dont you come and use that mouth for somethin other than makin bratty comments at me? You know how much i love seein those pretty pink lips around my dick. You'll be able to see it too this time" he nodded to the mirror and pulled out his stiff errection. 

A bright rosey hue crossed Carls freckled cheeks as he sternly drug himself over to Negan and knelt down between his legs. Reaching forward the savior grabbed a handful of those opulent chestnut colored locks and guided Carl close, the tip of his member pressing to the boys cheek as he turned his head away stubbornly. "Kid." Negans tone was sharp as he tightened his hold on his hair. "Open your mouth right the fuck now." the one eyed boy cut a bold glare to Negan and rolled his eye before opening his mouth and sticking his tounge out as he was ordered. Although he seemed bothered in truth it was just a shell to mask how much he was actually enjoying all this, he wanted nothing more than for Negan to fuck him untill he snapped in two. 

"Good boy~" the much older man praised, slidding his cock into the warm, wet confines of Carls mouth, able to feel his velvet like tounge caress the underside like heaven. Leaning his head back with a deep, blissful groan Negan looked to the mirror slyly. "Look how pretty you are pleasurin your daddy." carls soft bluw eye flickered open watching his reflection, noticing how Negans cock was making a buldge in his throat as his head was pressed down. 

Rick lost count of how many times he lost the contents of his stomach watching Carl pleasure the lead savior in such an obscene way, Every now and then hed gag and heave but nothing more would come out and to make matters worse it obviously wasnt the first time Carl had done this.The way he saw Negan looking at his son, his world, the apple of his eye in such a filthy manner was just nauseating and Rick felt he would faint at any moment. 

Negan stripped Carl of his clothes as if he were a present on Christmas day, he was kissing the boys neck and chest and Carl was pulling the others hair or gripping at his leather jacket. Paying one more glance through the mirror Negan slowly drug his tounge up Carls neck knowing now he could show Rick just what he does to his precious son everytime he pays a visist. 

Carl was ridding Negan, his head thrown back as he sung out his pleasure like some sick combination of an angel and a top of the line porn star. his hips smoothly and steadily gyrated up and down and with Negan holding his thighs he sped up his bouncing significantly to the point that Carl was damn near screaming out 'daddy'. This, of course was enough to make poor officer Grimes want to cough up his entire stomach and intestines.

Carls back met the surface of the table and Negan leaned over the boy thrusting into him like an animal with one of the teenagers legs over his shoulder. Rick didn't want to think of how long Carl had been that flexable. "Look at you~" Negan grinned "aint so bold now that im balls deep in you~" grabbing the youngers chin the burly man tilted Carls head so he could watch himself get dominated. 

Pulling out momentarily Negan flipped Carl over so that he was bent over the table. Grabbing his thin wrists Negan pinned them behind the long haired boys back, his free hand snatching his plush locks. 

Pitiful whimpers came from Carl and grutal groans from Negan as he bucked his hips relentlessly forward. The pale boy watched in the mirror as his lover fucked him like a sex doll, he soon heard the others voice right in his ear. 

"You like bein dicked down like a little slut~?" 

"mmn~! Yh-yhea~" 

"You want daddy to fill you up~?"

A small nod wasnt going to cut it. Negan yanked the boys hair knowing it would drive him crazy. "God---yes daddy-! Please cum in me" Carl begged in a incoherent mess not at all caring how needy and pathetic he sounded, he was completely dick drunk and wanted Negan to screw his brains out.

After several more long muintes of wild and sloppy fucking Negan shoved as deep as he could into Carl and came with a groan. The warmth that crept into his lower stomach turned into a build up of tension and finnaly the boy broke, his cum covering a good portion of the tables end. Laying limply as he panted the young survivor felt his heart thud in his chest and a lightness sweep over his senses. Negan took a moment to drift down from his high before looking into Carls cloudy saphire gaze "i love you Carl~" he said sincerely, of which the teen replied with an "i love you too..." before kissing the man passionately, Negan found the lingering taste of cum on his boys lips to be exhilarating. 

The two got dressed again and Negan made a mental note to do this more Often. He sent Carl back to the truck before stepping into the room on the other side of the mirror. He grinned seeing Rick, a slumped over broken heap of what was once a man. "Man, can your boy suck my dick~" a laugh filled the room as the savior strolled over, being mindfull of the puddles of puke. He went on. "And everything else. He can ride me and really take all ten inches of my cock like a god damn champ! He's pin up poster material i gotta say~" he knelt beside Rick and grabbed his hair pulling his head up to look into his red, bloodshot eyes. "Don't you be actin off torwards Carl. If you put him off he's just gonna come right back to his real daddy" with a wink Negan let Ricks head fall back into his knees as he mosied from the room whistling a melody.

Later that day Carl hugged Rick as he always did, he kissed his fathers cheek but the tender affecrion sent chills down Ricks spine. Those were the lips that were wrapped around Negans cock, that had kissed Negan and called him daddy. Carl wasn't sure why he was crying and when he brought it up to Negan he only laughed sinisterly.


End file.
